starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Templar archives
The templar archives are dark, mysterious buildings that serve as training centers for the legions of both the high templar and, during the Brood War, the Dark Templar. Overview The high templar, charged with wielding the psionic powers of their race, used the archives to access memories and strands of experience from the KhalaKarune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. and thereby gain knowledge inaccessible to ordinary warriors.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. With the corruption of the Khala during the End War, the archives fell silent, the memories of the Khalai's ancestors lost to them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. High templar unit quote (in English). 2015-11-10. Tal'darim utilize a variant of the templar archives in order for high ranking ascendants to relive their most heroic deeds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Structure StarCraft |image= TemplarArchive SC1 Game1.png|SC1 TemplarArchive SCR Game1.png|SCR TemplarArchive Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize= |race=Protoss |faction= |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=500 |shield=500 |energy= |timedlife= |size= |type= |armortype= |trans= |costmin=150 |costgas=200 |supply= |time=60 |produced=Probe |req=Citadel of Adun |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor= |speed= |range= |sight= |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows=Arbiter tribunal |research=*Psionic Storm *Hallucination *Khaydarin Amulet *Mind Control (BW only) *Maelstrom (BW only) *Argus Talisman (BW only) |ability= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} In StarCraft, the archives enable the production of and researches their more advanced psychic abilities. In StarCraft: Brood War, the archives also allow the production of from the gateway and researches dark archon abilities and upgrades. Researched Abilities Researched Upgrades Building Upgrades StarCraft II |image=TemplarArchives SC2 Rend1.jpg |imgsize=200px |race=Protoss |faction= |baseunit= |role= |useguns= |usearmor= |hp=500 |shield=500 |energy= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Structure *Mechanical (Co-op Missions) |armortype=*Armored |trans= |costmin=150 |costgas=200 |supply= |time=36 50 (Co-op Missions) |produced=Probe |req=Twilight council Death council (Co-op Alarak) Gateway (LotV campaign) |hotkey=T |groundattack= |airattack= |cooldown= |armor= |speed= |range= |sight= |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows=* *Dark archon (LotV campaign) *Ascendant (LotV campaign and Co-op Alarak) |research=See below |ability= |structure=x |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} The templar archives in StarCraft II is a requirement for producing in addition to providing upgrades such as psionic storm. It no longer provides the ability to summon ; this has been moved to the dark shrine. Researched Abilities Building Upgrades Legacy of the Void The templar archive is available to be built in the Leagacy of the Void campaign, allowing for the production of high templar dark archons and ascendants.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Co-op Missions The templar archives is available to Artanis and Alarak, though the latter's is named "ascendant archives" and has a different skin. Artanis' archives allows the training of, and houses upgrades for, high templar, while Alarak's does the same for his ascendants. Artanis Abilities and Upgrades Alarak Abilities and Upgrades (Ascendent Archives) Development The Khaydarin Crystal Amulet upgrade was removed as of patch 1.3. Pre-Release The templar archives didn't change very dramatically during the development of StarCraft II. Aside from some texture polish, it shipped in the final game unaltered.2011, SC2: Protoss Templar Archives. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-03-19 Variants *Ascendant archives (Tal'darim) Gallery File:TemplarArchives SC2-WoL Game2.jpg|Dark templar archives model. File:AscendentArchive SC2-LotV Game1.jpg|Tal'darim ascendent archives. Trivia *In StarCraft Remastered, an Akilae Tribe symbol was added to the side of the structure. References Category:Khalai technology